


甘党 [amatou]

by phisen



Series: A new religion [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Buildup, Fetish, Food Kink, Food Play, Foreplay, M/M, Romance, Sitophilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen
Summary: Yuuri and Victor become gluttons for each other when food enters the bedroom...





	甘党 [amatou]

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story means "sweet tooth" in Japanese.
> 
> The food festival mentioned [exists](http://odaeda.me/)!
> 
> Thanks to [TenchiKai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/pseuds/TenchiKai) for being my beta. Highly appreciated!
> 
> I beg for your forgiveness in advance. It's not sane to write such a lengthy fic about this topic, but the deed is done and the damage is done too, I guess. Bless you if you make it to the end <3

When they wake up that morning, it seems like any other. Not that it is bad, no morning spent together ever is, but as they meet each other with smiles, eyes that can’t let go and hands that find the other’s face... it’s automatic. Not surprising. Comfortable beyond compare. Because that’s what they are with each other now, after living together. After loving together. They are comfortable but also highly receptive. Being in-tune, almost conditioned on the other and his almost invisible cues.

There are a lot of things they don’t know about that morning, things they haven’t really thought about before. But great discoveries are like that, great ideas too. It just takes a little divergence, a stroll off the beaten path if you will, for them to get noticed, to be thought about, to rouse some kind of interest. Especially if a morning seems like any other.

The saying goes _“_ _You can have brilliant ideas, but if you can't get them across, your ideas won't get you anywhere.”_ For them, it starts innocently with breakfast in bed. Like so many mornings before.

* * *

 

“You stay, I’ll go,” Victor says whilst looking down at Yuuri from above as he rests in between his outstretched arms. _He looks amazing._ And he is, being nothing but tousled black hair, warm hands on his shoulders and lips trying to reach something, anything.

“But I do think it’s my turn?” He finally manages to reach a place slightly below the elbow, delivering a wet kiss and a little bite that first leaves a coolness, then a brief heat, lingering on his skin.

“Ow, really... I wasn’t aware we kept a score.” He bends his elbows as he leans in to kiss him. It becomes a little longer, a little hotter than he intended. Especially since a leg wraps itself around his back, pulling him in, convincing him to add both pressure and passion. “Oh, Yuuri,” he sighs in a voice pretending to be disappointed as he breaks away, “hold that thought. Yoghurt?”

“Sounds great. Thank you.”

He feels the leg ease up around him and he moves away, trailing his tongue quickly against the patch of skin visible underneath the t-shirt that has travelled a little upwards. He enjoys the reaction, the little gasp of surprise before Yuuri laughs and covers himself properly with a little tug at the hem.

“Victor?” His voice reaches him as he passes through the doorway to the bedroom, on his way to turn right to reach the kitchen.

He can guess what he wants to say, but he humors him. “Yes, Yuuri?”

“Shouldn’t you wear something if you’re making breakfast?”

It was exactly the question he had expected. “No, love,” he says with a laugh. “In this case, clothes doesn’t make the man. Or breakfast for that matter.”

 

**~**~**

 

He stretches out with a yawn that ends in a little yelp. After feeling his muscles relax, he reaches over to the nightstand to get his glasses. He wants the day to be a nice one, since it’s not common for them to have a day off at the same time. More often than not, at least one of them is engaged in something that has to do with skating. He makes a mental note to see if Victor wants to do anything, secretly praying that he wants to stay in and do nothing together with him.

He hears Victor’s bare feet sounding against the floor, even before he becomes visible. When he appears, Yuuri can’t help but laugh. He is naked, but covered by the tray he’s carrying.

“And I thought I was clever,” Victor winks as he puts the tray on the bed before sliding under the duvet.

“Oh, you are. So, so, so clever. But you’re still naked.”

Victor scoffs and hands him a bowl of yoghurt, which he accepts with open hands. Eager to eat.

He tries to get as many blueberries he can on his spoon together with the yoghurt, watching as Victor reaches for his bowl.

“Taste good?”

“I don’t know yet,” he replies, still battling the blueberries and their sneaky getaway plan.

They fill up their spoons simultaneously, and prepares to take their first mouthful. As Makkachin jumps on the bed, Yuuri’s spoon pokes him in the cheek instead and Victor curses as his yoghurt ends up on the sheets. Or some of it, at least.

His heart almost stops. Seeing the white liquid find its way from Victor’s chest down to his stomach makes him blush. He realises he’s got associations that he feels slightly embarrassed about, but at the same time… _It looks amazing._

He doesn’t know what comes over him, but he gets on his hands and knees and leans in. As he feels the shared sensation on his tongue, the coolness of the yoghurt and the warmth of his skin, he feels a clench in his stomach. A twitch between his legs. This is something else. Something new. Something surprising.

He understands that Victor feels the same way. The sharp inhale when he feels himself being caressed by a tongue, lapping up what can only be considered as wayward but still so fitting, is blatant proof.

As he sits upright, licking his lips to free himself from the yoghurt, he gets licked in return.

“You… had something there,” Victor says breathily as his thumb follows the same trajectory as the tongue before it, caressing the corner of his mouth.

“Wha…” He realises he can’t breathe. His heart is responding to every detail his senses have picked up. He realises that all of them are engaged now, making him feel overwhelmed. Almost scared. _What is this?_

“Yuuri?”

He snaps out of it, stops the constant stream of images flooding from somewhere inside. A place he didn’t know existed. “Y… yes?”

“Here.” Victor takes a spoonful of yoghurt and puts it in his mouth. He reaches out, grabs hold of his t-shirt, and pulls him in. With a hand on the back of his head and a mouth intent on sharing, giving, he’s offered to taste what Victor’s bringing.

He mewls in response. Feeling Victor’s tongue being cool, feeling the prickly tartness of the yoghurt inside his mouth… It is like he experiences a short circuit. His mind becomes empty, with all but one thought coursing through his head. _More._

It’s a long, hungry union they partake in and he feels unsure how much of the yoghurt he’s swallowed, how much that has been returned to Victor. They break apart eventually, when Victor’s reaching for one of the coffee cups on the tray.

“Come. Come here,” he demands before he takes a mouthful of coffee, making their previous collision do an encore.

Yuuri doesn’t get any coffee, but the rapid change in heat against his tongue and inside his mouth makes the room spin. He clambers on to him, with both hands in his hair as he hopes that contact with the silver strands can make him come to his senses. He tastes him, tastes him, tastes him. Wanting to feel more of that heat, more of that strange duality.

“Wow,” Victor whispers against his lips.

“Wow.” He can’t say anything else. Realising that the morning they just experienced differed remarkably from many they’d shared before.

* * *

 

They share the shower, feeling dazed. Being somewhat introspective. Trying to make sense of what happened over breakfast.

Victor tries to glance over his shoulder as he rinses out the shampoo, tilting his head back slightly to see him. _Breakfast happened. All over. And… I loved it._ He sees Yuuri standing behind him, busy with lathering himself up. He feels immensely turned on seeing him, so horny it’s ridiculous.

His mind wanders back to the moment. Before his inner eye, he sees Yuuri get on all fours. _Taking the initiative._ How his tongue was the first thing to touch him, how arousing it was to see it become compressed as it met him, how it skimmed across his skin, how slick and cool it felt afterwards… He shudders as the image pops up into his head, how disgustingly wonderful it was, how suggestive it was. How he wants so much more than that brief little… peek. Yes, that little tantalising taste of something that he understands that he can’t get out of his mind. It’s not an acquired taste, it’s a need. A gluttonous desire, a paroxysm of want.

He thinks about Yuuri too, how he reacted. Yes, he had taken the initiative but that doesn’t mean anything in the long run. Stranger things have happened being in the moment. Although… this, he’d liked. The way he made sounds into his mouth, tasting both yoghurt and coffee, the way he had tangled his fingers into his hair. The way he had felt against him. Yes, he had been affected by eating breakfast too. Eating it off him.

He feels his arms around him from behind, a kiss finds his shoulder. He tries to push the images away, realising that his own private show needs to be paused for the moment.

“Victor, what are you thinking about? Oh…”

He can feel his eyes on him, but that doesn’t bother him. It never has, never will. Not even when he’s hard and all he wants is release. He feels his pulse elevate slightly, knowing that Yuuri knows. Now that he’s seen him craving stimulation. He likes the thought of that, him realising what he’s doing to him.

He feels the need to reply, and tries to do so matter-of-factly. “Of you, of course,” he says as he lifts one of Yuuri’s hands to his lips. “You have this effect on me. It doesn’t really take much.” _Not after that display in the bedroom. My god, Yuuri…_

“Stop being stupid,” he says, leaning his forehead against his shoulder. “What… what do you want to do today, Victor? Now that we’re both home and everything?”

 _Oh, love. The things I would like to do to you._ “I was thinking we could go out?” He feels a sigh against his back. “Hey, what’s with that sigh? Come, switch places.” He waits until Yuuri gets in front of him, claiming most of the water. “Thing is, there’s this food festival going on and I thought we could go…”

He can’t really put his finger on it, but he senses something. A change in him as he tries to rinse off the bodywash. He kisses his neck, it’s an obvious action to gain access to his face although he wants to hide his intention.

He’s happy to see him blush. It’s a definite yes. And an explicit promise of something more.

* * *

 

Yuuri feels distant at first, walking next to Victor through the crowd. They get stopped regularly, of course people recognise them and ask for pictures and they, or rather Victor, obliges. Yuuri tries his best to be accommodating. Victor always tells him to loosen up and relax, that he’s an official person despite his shyness, but today… his mind is definitely somewhere else.

He can’t figure out what called out to him, what told him to lick his breakfast off his fianceé. What made them pass the breakfast around, from one mouth to the other until nothing remained than plump lips and messy chins. He had definitely been out of his comfort zone, looking at it retrospectively. Thinking about what he’d done made it seem like a dream. He had a hard time believing that it happened in the first place.

But, as they walk around he realises that there’s something there, something that won’t let him forget about what happened. Something that makes the images real and not as dissociative as he finds them. He realises, with embarrassment and excitement taking turns in the spotlight, that he still feels the same. Exactly the same as when he let his tongue play over Victor’s chest and stomach.

He covers his mouth with his hand, feeling that annoying heat flare up on his cheeks. Of course, it’s one thing feeling the lust and want and that is something he’s gotten better accepting within himself, but why is that lust amplified, almost unbearable when food was added to the mix? Feeling an arm around his shoulders doesn’t help or erase the fact that he’s struggling.

“Love, what’s…”

Hearing Victor’s voice die out makes a pained little sound escape from Yuuri’s lips. He feels hungry, and that is what bothers him. He’s hungry in ways he never thought he could be, and the fact that Victor seems to have picked up on it makes him silently pray that the earth would consume him.

“Yuuri… I… Tell you what, let’s just walk around a bit more, okay? Just a little and then, we can get back. Sounds good?”

Yuuri can’t do much else than nod.

 

**~**~**

  
The name of the festival is fantastic in its own right, almost provocative considering the circumstances.

“What it’s called,” Victor asks when prompted. “It’s called ‘O, da! Eda!’ Which means ‘Oh, yes! Food!’ Suitable, no?” He winks and follows up the gesture with a smile.

Yuuri feels insides clench. It’s like the name is too perfect, the theme of the festival uncanningly fitting. He feels it creep up on him, the sudden feeling a slight paranoia. _Can all of this really be circumstantial? Why is this happening now?_ He glances at Victor from the corner of his eye, trying to assess if he’s trying to tease him. That, he most definitely is, but maybe not in _that_ way. No, it seems like he’s telling the truth. He realises that he has been too busy getting wrapped up in his feelings that he’s been missing out on whatever Victor is saying. He decides to concentrate as he focuses on his voice.

“...and this park opened in 1945,” Victor explains, “to commemorate the win over the Nazi forces. It’s lovely here, being on an island and all.”

“It is,” he replies. Trying his best not to sound absentminded as intrusive thoughts are prodding.

“Here, come. Let’s go this way,” Victor suddenly says, tugging his hand slightly. “I’d like to buy some honey.”

“Honey? Are we out?”

“Yes. Yes we are.” He pauses, just for a second. It looks like a shadow of a smile influenced his lips. “Do you want anything?”

“Yes, I think so.” He does, actually. All of the walking around has taken its toll, his stomach voicing its opinion on the matter. He inhales deeply before he returns the question. “Are you, uh, hungry?”

The smile is breathtaking. It’s that smile that Yuuri knows is a hundred percent genuine. It’s the smile that really is Victor. The smile Victor only shares with him.  

“I am,” Victor responds, with eyes that barely contain his excitement. Victor’s attention is directed elsewhere, just briefly, when he picks out a jar of honey and pays for it. “Spasibo. Khoroshego dnya!”

“So…” Yuuri begins. “About eating something?”

“The world is our playground today, love. Find something you really like and we’ll go from there.

  
**~**~**

 

It really becomes a playground, in a gastronomical sense. They walk around, taste bits and pieces of everything from cured meat to ice cream made with liquid nitrogen. From rustic Russian cuisine to contemporary Korean.

“Yuuri,” Victor says after eating a savory piece of bread doused with olive oil, “we should be heading back now.” He notices that Yuuri’s trying to find it in him to appreciate olives, but his face gives him away. “You don’t like them?” He can’t hide his smile.

“Uh… they’re not what I expected them to be.” He looks a bit abashed, keeping his voice low.

“Want to share them?”

Yuuri instantly hands him the tiny plastic container. Two olives fight for space and it looks like one is filled with cheese, the other with something else. Victor isn’t really interested in them, but he needs to make sure. He needs to see if what he’s been observing is true.

He curls one of his fingers around one of Yuuri’s, making his brown eyes seek his immediately. _That’s a good sign._ He leans in a bit, making sure that what he’s about to say is for Yuuri’s ears only. He wants what they shared earlier to continue, but he won’t push it. Not too much. “I was thinking of the one you still have in your mouth. I know for a fact that you haven’t swallowed it.”

He notices everything. The little flinch, the way Yuuri’s eyes grow larger and starts to wander. How he suddenly can’t stand still.

“Victor, we’re not alone.” His voice is barely audible, his eyes are stuck. Looking at something on the ground.

“It doesn’t matter,” he tells him with a touch against his cheek. “You want to?”

The nod is almost invisible. The kiss isn’t.

The feeling of giving and receiving something with the help of a tongue ignites them, throwing them back into what they’ve been fantasising about on their own. They are together now though, fighting the torment of wanting it to end up just like before. When they were both hot, hard and heady. They both know that it will have to wait though, just a little bit longer.

* * *

 

“I think we need to shop for groceries,” Victor exclaims in a cheery voice as they’re getting closer to home.

“We do? Oh…”

Feeling Yuuri’s grip grow a little tighter around his hand as he utters those words makes Victor’s heartbeats accelerate. He feels as if he’s got a lot to say before it really starts. Whatever ‘it’ is, whatever ‘it’ might turn into. The concept isn’t new to him, which makes him even more giddy. He has an inkling what he wants, what he wants to give. Not knowing what he is about to receive, though, makes something in him ravenous. He really wants to find out what is going through the mind of the one he loves.

They enter the supermarket together. He eases up on his grip around Yuuri’s hand as he reaches for a shopping basket.

“So, I…” Yuuri’s got that becoming reddish tint on his cheeks. He seems at a loss for words.

“Pick out what you want for dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes. Dinner. Whatever you want.” He caresses Yuuri’s cheek with a finger before he continues. Hearing that needy part of him spill over to his voice makes him speak a bit lower. He figures that this is a conversation just for them. “I’m going to pick out things I like, things I think will compliment you. I suggest you do the same.”

He walks away from him with a smile, knowing very well that things have been set in motion. Hearing his name being called behind him only strengthens that notion.

“Victor? I’ll… meet you outside.”

He gets an impulse, but stifles it. But oh, how he wants to go back to him. Make him understand at least a fraction of what’s going on inside. Make him know what he’s made him feel and think throughout the day. _Yes, Yuuri. You will be paid in full._

 

**~**~**

 

He watches him as he walks away. It takes a while before he regains control over himself. Before he can start to think, start to move. He feels shaky when he does. Reaching for a basket of his own makes him understand what they’ve started, seeing his hand tremble as he closes his fingers around the handle.

There’s an anticipation growing. He realises that. He feels it in himself, how he just wants to be done with this, the trivialities, and see things through. The buildup is… he would like to say that he hates it but he knows that he’d be lying if he did. He loves it. Loves how the smallest, most insignificant touch, intonation and look make him more connected, more invested. More lost in something he doesn’t know how to fully grasp. Something that’s new and uncharted.

They walk past each other on occasion. The first time, they look at each other. Smile a bit. Feeling slightly curious. Trying to see what the other is thinking by trying to get a glimpse of what’s in that basket. But as they continue to pass each other, they become more focused. Not in a way that they’re trying to figure out the other’s choices, but rather more focused on the idea of surprising the other. Trying to make sure that it will be good.

It’s with a beating heart and shaky knees that he pays for what he has chosen. As he’s packing his things, he sees Victor walking down to the checkout. They share a moment as Victor waits in line, just before Yuuri’s about to exit. It’s nothing more than eyes meeting eyes, but the look they give each other speaks volumes. They can’t wait to get home in order to finish what they started.

* * *

 

It’s strange to him. Walking home, knowing what purpose the contents of the plastic bag he’s carrying have. Meeting people that seemingly have no idea what they’re going to do, what the things in the bag are going to be used for. It’s like he’s living in a world of make-believe, where the outside world doesn’t have the full picture. Nor will it ever get that opportunity.

They stand in silence on the bottom floor, waiting for the lift. He realises that they haven’t said a thing on the way back. In a strange way, that only adds to the clawing that goes on inside. How they almost treated each other as strangers while shopping, how the silence continued. Even now, standing next to him. He who started all this by making a glorious mess in bed.

He wants to do something, the feeling inside is beginning to overwhelm, to hurt. But he decides to try and bear it for a little while longer, although filthy thoughts wants to take control, make him form words. They’re nothing but a minute away from being home, locking the door behind them and...

It’s not surprising that it’s Victor who breaks the silence. Yuuri almost counted on him to.

“So… happy with your choices?” He glances at him for a second before redirecting his eyes, watching the doors to the lift with a pretended interest.

“I… yes. Very.”

He gets a cooing laugh in response. One that tells him that he is amused. But there’s something more to that sound. There’s an excitement there, one that time and time again has proved itself to be like a tidal wave. When it crashes over you, into you, there’s no way of resisting. It feels better to follow him, to go with that force he creates.

Yuuri can’t help to wonder if that is what’s going on. If he’s been slowly conditioned to him, doing his bidding but thinking that he’s got autonomy. _No. This morning, I wanted this. I still do. I just don’t know how to… do this._

The ding of the lift makes him lose his train of thought. As the doors open, he’s the first to enter. The doors barely closes before he’s pressed up against the wall, feeling Victor against him.

“I have longed to have you to myself all day.” His blue eyes are narrow, focused on meeting his. His breath is passing through slightly parted lips, caressing his cheek. He’s incredibly close, in all meanings of the word.

“It was your idea, though. To go out.” He meets his gaze. He instantly feels his pulse in his throat when he sees his expression. _It has already started._

“True. And look where it got us. You wouldn’t want it any other way, though. Right, Yuuri?”

In all honesty, he doesn’t. The roads they travelled on during the day were winding, but it led them to this, to this very moment. And everything that will happen after. He doesn’t want anything to be undone, he realises. He doesn’t know what makes him say it, but he does. In the heat of the moment. “Vitya, I want you.”

It’s the truth, but at the same time, he feels as if he’s been trying out masks all day. He’s not sure where that part of him comes from. If it’s a passing fancy or something irreversible. But right then and there, it feels natural.

He gets interrupted by his voice. By his body pressing ever deeper into him.

“I swear, Yuuri. If you say anything else, I’m going to have you. Right here.” His lips brushes against his as he continues. “And that’s not part of the plan.”

  
**~**~**

 

It’s like the calm before the storm. They enter the flat. They take off their coats. Their shoes. Pat the dog. It’s like it is a normal day, a day coming home after shopping. A day without great discoveries, heated thoughts and otherworldly restraint. But it’s not. The energy between them, that is something else. Not normal at all. It’s like they’re both vibrating, waiting for a signal.

They walk into the kitchen. Victor puts his two bags on the kitchen island, Yuuri’s opposite him, by the oven. He gets caught up looking at him, his back and the way his dark hair looks against his lightly coloured shirt. He decides that they have to. He doesn’t know if they have to _start_ per se, but he needs them to be close. So, he eliminates the space between them as he comes up from behind.

He slides his hand from Yuuri’s shoulder down to his elbow, placing his lips where his neck meets his shoulder. Just keeping them there. He wants to find out where he is, if it’ll take some work to make him ready or if he actually is.

It’s like the air gets sucked out of the room when Yuuri sighs, when he tilts his head to the side, opening up for him to do, to take action. He breathes in, tries to stay in control for just a little longer. But he’s making it hard for him, being no talk and all subtle movements. When he feels Yuuri’s hand on the back of his head, in his hair, he’s got to break the silence.

“I love you. Tell me how you want this to go.” He scrapes his teeth against the top of his shoulder, bringing out a gasp with his action. “I know you feel how much I want you.” He flexes his hips against him to prove his point. He can’t remember being this focused, this needy, this fragile. The excitement makes him a slave to him, a slave to his beck and call.

When he understands it, feeling his skin against his lips, hearing his shuddering breaths, he just wants to come. It’s a fine line he’s walking on now, being close to just disregard everything and seek the euphoria. Claim it without no regards or regrets. But he waits. Or at least, tries to.

“Ah… I do. I do. I do feel you.” His words, his hunger, is the greatest reward. “I… we… need to, I can’t wait. I just…”

“Then, my katsudon, why don’t you show me. Show me what you want for dinner.”  

 

**~**~**

 

They decide, between messy and eager kisses and hands forcing themselves underneath clothes, to bring two things each. For starters.

“I just… I have to use the microwave. I must, uh, heat something up.” His words tumble over each other, making him self-conscious. Feeling Victor’s hands on him, leaving no patch of skin untouched underneath his shirt, makes it harder to think. It incapacitates him, knowing what will happen. The feeling reminds him of being close to fainting, being close to lose control and composure altogether and enter an existence beyond all that.

“You’ve given this some thought.” Victor’s voice sounds sticky, full with the built-up expectations and desire he has shown him already. “Join me when you’re ready.”

Victor leaves him with a kiss that makes them both moan, before picking something out of his bags. The way his hand leaves a lingering warmth on the side of his neck makes him sink down on his heels. His pulse, it can be felt everywhere, it’s making him try to catch his breath. He feels consumed by him, and nothing has really happened. It has all been a game within their minds so far, he can’t grasp the power of what they’ve been doing to each other, but he feels it. Everywhere.

He feels shaky when he stands up, holding on to the oven handle. They are going to do this. _He_ is going to do this. He tries to rally his thoughts as he looks into the bag with what he bought. He picks out two things, just like they agreed.

He finds a cup and breaks down his first choice into little pieces before he puts it into the microwave. The other, he cuts in half.

When the microwave dings, he takes out the cup and stirs the contents around with a spoon. He licks it off before putting it into the sink, feeling that jolt in the pit of his stomach. He inhales sharply, feeling that telltale sign of lust. He can’t wait to do the same to him. Lick him. Get this on him. Off him.

“Victor?”

“Bedroom.”

He starts walking in the direction of is voice. “Won’t it get messy? What about the bedclothes?” He curses himself. He can’t understand why he does that, always bringing up something totally unnecessary, totally mundane, in the heat of the moment.

As he comes through the doorway, both of his hands being busy holding what he’s got high hopes for, he stops. Victor looks ethereal, standing across the room in his underwear. His shirt is in his hands, like he’s just freed himself from it. And that smile, that supernova smile that gives him every feeling between confidence to uncertainty.

“We have a washing machine.” He drops his shirt on the floor and runs a hand through his hair to push it back from his face. “Come. Join me.”

Yuuri does, after he closes the door with a kick.

* * *

 

They find out together, after Yuuri’s put his things away, on his side of the bed, on his nightstand. They start with the familiar, the things they have done to and with each other, time and time again.

Yuuri gets welcomed by hands that quickly finds their way underneath his shirt. Victor’s hands are hot, scorching against his back, when he places himself on top of him, on his lap. He feels eager to Yuuri, how he’s pulling at the hem of his shirt, how his breathing is fast against his neck. How he is hard against him, being restricted by nothing but his underwear.

“Up with your arms,” Victor says. His voice is somewhere in between a command and an appeal. His blue eyes are full of intent though. They are fettering him. Not giving him any options.

Yuuri does what he’s being told, raising his arms up. He hears Victor sigh, he can almost feel it too, as his hands linger at the small of his back. It has a more pronounced sway due to the fact that his arms are above his head, something that seems to have caught Victor’s attention.

He gets help with coming out of his shirt, feeling his glasses getting caught in the neckline. He’s quick to remove them when his head comes through the opening. He leans over to his nightstand and folds them neatly before putting them away. He realises that this is the beginning of what he started. He feels responsible somehow, like he needs to perform. To show that he isn’t without substance, like he needs to convince both himself and Victor of this.

He watches as Victor pushes his shirt on the floor before his hands are busy with undoing the button of his jeans. Not once do the blue eyes look away, not once is his attention directed elsewhere. He stays in the moment, with him.

“Let’s get you out of these, hm?”

Yuuri reluctantly gets off him before he leans back, preparing to wriggle out of his jeans. He gets help, like always. Both with getting out of clothes and staying in the right state of mind.

He loves how his hands caress the jeans off him, how he follows up the touches with his mouth. How he finally comes back after his brief desertion.

“I want you on your stomach,” Victor breathes into his ear.

“No, I… I...” He tries to calm himself. “I… need to go first.”

Again, that smile that makes him come undone. “Oh, _really_ now?”

“Yes, I have something there and if it gets cool, it’s of no use.” He looks away, battling the feeling of being in charge, of being demanding. “So, I… um, I want you on your back, instead.”

  
**~**~**

 

He doesn’t have to ask him twice. Yuuri taking the initiative does things to him that he can’t begin to understand. It’s all about conflicting emotions, conflicting thoughts. Like being lost and found, wanting to take charge but feeling the urge to just leave it all in his hands where it belongs. This is such a moment. When everything comes together, strangely enough, and just lets him be in a existence where it’s okay to be both.

He reclines. He can’t keep his smile under control.

“So, I bought this,” Yuuri says as he leans over to his nightstand, giving him a perfect view of his ass. There’s no doubt, this day cannot fail in any meaning of the word.

He scoots closer, holding the cup. To Victor, it looks like Yuuri’s a bit like him. Battling two things at once, two opposing things.

“So, I’m just going to… like, pou…” He hesitates, his cheeks blushing.

“Love, you know what? You talk too much.” He sits up, using one of his arms as support. The other finds the back of Yuuri’s head, his fingers twisting around in his hair. “You don’t have to.”

As he leans in, as he pulls him a bit closer, he catches the smell of the contents of the cup. He doesn’t say anything, other than the words the kiss conveys. He laughs a little before getting back to being horizontal. He can’t wait for him to start, for him to understand that he doesn’t have to be nervous or self-conscious. But that is something Yuuri needs to find out for himself.

He flinches, surprised when the liquid makes contact with his skin. At once, he gets heady. Feels his heart beat both harder and faster. _Chocolate._

It’s not much that gets poured on him, but the way it spreads from his chest down to his stomach makes it seem like a lot. The way it flows on top of him… it both looks and feels amazing, the way it makes small pools on a couple of places promises much.

Yuuri puts the cup on the floor, still battling heated cheeks. He remains upright for a moment. Victor can see his eyes move, trailing his body. And then, he leans in.

He holds his breath when he sees Yuuri get closer, having his tongue slightly outside his mouth. Ready to clean up the mess he started. He shudders out of anticipation. It feels like an eternity to him before he makes contact with his skin, how the tongue gets compressed anew against him. But when it does, when he puts a hand on his hip, when he makes eye contact with him under dark lashes, Victor can’t hold it in anymore. The released tension becomes a moan.

“Yuuri… oh, god…” He finds the hand he feels on his hip, holds on to it. He needs to hold on to something, he’ll lose himself if he doesn’t. At the same time, he wants to. He wants to get so lost that there’s no chance of getting back. But it’s early, way too early. Therefore, his grip becomes tighter with every lick.

It’s the most amazing picture. Seeing Yuuri take his time, deliberately licking and slurping up the chocolate. Making eye contact on occasion, delivering a smile when they do. He spends quite some time around his navel, trying hard to make him clean, before he travels upward. Across his abs, along the groove of his sternum before he’s reached the jugular notch.

“You taste so good,” he says with a smile before he dips his tongue in the little puddle.

“I swear, Yuuri… I’m not going to last another treatment like this.”

“I hope you do,” he says while licking his lips. “There’s no pride in coming first.”

  
**~**~**

 

He senses a change in himself. Yes, the feeling from before. When he found himself caught up in the famine, the starvation that only could be sated by licking Victor, making him clean, devouring him. He succumbs to it, enjoying every second of the moment they share.

As he delivers his very last lick, feeling the waning taste of chocolate and the waxing taste of Victor, he trembles. He wants more, more of this. More of him.

He gets pulled in. Met by hot breaths coming out of Victor’s mouth as he kisses him, as his tongue goes deep into his mouth. Initially, he feels a bit taken aback. But when it dawns on him that he did _this_ , he made Victor feel like _this_ , he reciprocates with the same urgency.

Their hands almost grow too eager, trying to grab hold of each other underneath their underwear. They both want it, but they also want more. Yuuri realises that they need to stop their hands from travelling, they have just started.

“Do you want more, Victor?” He speaks low into his ear.

“Yes. I want everything you can give me.”

“We need to, ahㅡ” He whines when Victor’s hand breaks the barrier, when it finds it’s way underneath the waistband of his underwear. For a couple of seconds, he forfeits. Gets lost in the sensation of him taking hold of him, stimulating him. Getting back, finding his way into at least one functioning part of his brain is a struggle but he manages.

“Vi...Vitya, no.” He takes his hand, stops it from doing the motions that he always allow. “Not yet!”

“Yuuri… God, I just want to take you. Shit, you’re amazing.”

They collide, with mouths and eyes open, savoring everything about the other. Strangely, it seems like the heated moment soothes some of the desperation in Victor. Yuuri sees the change in his eyes, when they become more purposeful than before, when they were all about instant satisfaction.

“Now, love,” Victor breathes against his neck. ”I want you on your stomach. I want you to arch your back as much as you can. Show me that lovely sway.”

Victor leaves his side and he settles on his stomach. He flexes his hips down in the mattress, hollowing out his back and props himself up on his elbows. He hears an appreciative hum from Victor, somewhere behind him.

“I love being drunk on you.”

The liquid is cold, ice cold, as it runs down from the nape of his neck down to the small of his back where he can feel it pool up. He tries to look over his shoulder but he can’t see Victor at all.

Suddenly, he feels his presence, his body heat. He glances over his shoulder. Victor seems to be on all fours, hovering over him.

“Yuuri, my love. Za tvoyo zdorov'ye.”

He feels the puddle resting at the small of his back grow smaller, hears it too as Victor slurps up a mouthful. He’s surprised when he feels his fingers on his jaw, coaxing him to tilt his head up and back.

They unite in a kiss. A kiss that fills his mouth with vodka, as the alcohol slowly starts to evaporate from his back.

  
**~**~**

 

As some of the vodka escapes them both, runs down their chins and wets his fingers, he hears Yuuri moan. That sound that sustains him. The sound that makes him crazy. Hearing that sound as a direct consequence to what they’re doing makes him want to do it again, again, again. He never wants that reaction or that noise to disappear from his life.

As he lets him go, losing the contact with his mouth and his chin he notices that most of the vodka ended up on the duvet. The thought of that amuses him. That is what he wants sex to be, messy, all over with no second thoughts.

He runs his tongue along Yuuri’s spine for good measure, holding on to his ass at the same time. There’s still a faint taste of vodka left on him, and that is all he needs. He prefers the taste of him anyway.

The way he looks when he’s making curves and lines like that has physical effects on him. He can’t help but to chuckle a bit as he feels himself throb, ending his licking with a little nibble on the side of his neck.

He puts himself on top of him, weighs him down a little. Showing him his appreciation by grinding his hips against him while kissing his shoulders.

“Victor!” There’s nothing upsetting is his voice, just pure amusement.

“To think that a two course meal could be so exerting. We’re not past the appetizers yet.”

“Are you full,” Yuuri asks in a slightly mocking tone.

“No, never! I just need a break. I’m not as young as you, excitement gets to me.” He feels Yuuri tense up a bit, so he relieves some of his weight from him to let him turn around to face him.

“We don’t have to go through the whole menu, you know.” Yuuri puts his fingers in Victor’s hair and pulls it back from his face.

“Sounds like you are the one who’s had enough, don’t pin this on me. I feel you, you’re not unaffected by this.” He sighs a bit. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Then, we’re going to play a game. Necktie or no necktie?”

Yuuri blinks. “Neck… tie? I think?”

“Good choice. Close your eyes, love. You’re going on a treasure hunt.”

  
**~**~**

 

“This is just to prevent you from cheating.” Victor’s voice is husky as he ties Yuuri’s hands behind his back with the necktie. “I think we’ll use that sleep mask of yours too.”

Yuuri watches as Victor goes over to his nightstand all pulls out the sleep mask.

“Say goodbye to seeing me for a little while.”

“Silly.” Victor puts the mask on him, and everything goes completely dark.

“So…” Victor’s voice is sounding somewhere to his left. It gets accompanied by a small click. “Somewhere on me is a dollop of honey. I want you to find it. You can’t see me or feel me, because that would be cheating.”

“That means I can only use my… tongue, right?”

“Oh, Yuuri… you’re so clever. I’m going to make this a bit easier for you. This is what it tastes like. Open up.”

Yuuri opens his mouth a little and feels a finger being pressed softly on his tongue. He takes it in his mouth, lets his tongue caress and roll around it. It’s Victor’s ring finger, he feels the ring against his tongue as he savors the taste of the honey combined with the metal.

Victor lets out a laugh before he puts his hand against his stomach, trailing teasingly downwards. “Promise you’ll do that to me later. Come, stand up for me.”

Yuuri laughs as he gets to his feet. “How do I know where to start?”

“Oh, you’ll figure it out, I’m sure.”

Yuuri scoffs, he feels a bit stumped. _Where to start? Where does he like to be touched? No, that’s stupid, it’s everywhere. Let’s go with his chest, then._

He takes a step forward and bumps into Victor as he leans a bit forward.

“I’m here,” Victor says softly.

Yuuri tries to orient himself by feeling Victor’s body with his face. He think he’s against the side his ribcage, so he starts to lick and see if he can pick up on the taste from before. He finds nothing. Nothing other than a little shiver.

“I _love this_.” Victor’s voice is thick with lust.

He trails his tongue along to Victor’s front and picks up another taste. He gets disappointed when he realises that it’s the chocolate from before. He tries to see if his stomach is the pot of gold, but he can only taste chocolate.

 _It wasn’t easy at all._ He doesn’t understand why, but he gets a little impatient. He loves the premise, but he’s starting to think that Victor’s lying. He decides to find out, and since he knows what to focus on to make Victor quake, he decides to go all in.

He finds a nipple without much effort. Of course, there’s no honey there, it would have been too easy. But he wants Victor to at least give him something.

“I think it’s here,” he says between licks. He can hear Victor’s breathing become ragged, strained as he continues to flick is tongue against him.

He hears him moan, say something in Russian followed by his name. He picks up on something else too, and feels the need to address it.

“Are you touching yourself, Victor?” _He definitely is. He just stopped._

“No.”

“Not now, but maybe ten seconds ago?”

There is a pause. He feels Victor shift next to him. Hears the soft sound of something flicking against Victor’s skin. _The waistband. Seriously, Victor…_

“Yes. Okay, yes, I did.”

“Don’t. You can tell me if I’m getting closer instead.”  

Victor laughs, not at all fazed by being caught it seems. “Sure. Right now, it’s cold.”

“Up or down?”

“What do you think?”

“Down it is, then.”

“See? I just knew you would figure it out.”

  
**~**~**

 

Seeing Yuuri get down on his knees makes him want to do a lot of things. Dig his fingers into his hair, guide his mouth somewhere else. Hold on to something as he makes the climb. It takes all the self-control he can possibly muster to stand still, not do anything.

“Getting warmer,” he says as Yuuri tastes his thigh, slightly above the knee.

Hearing that seemingly sparks something within Yuuri. he begins to get more into tasting him, using his lips more. His tongue more.

“Do you need to drink something?” He’s concerned. After all he’s been licking a lot, getting nothing but skin in return.

“I’m fine. Hot or cold?”

He feels his tongue on the inside of his thigh, slightly higher than before. “Getting slightly warmer. You’re a natural.”

Yuuri begins to do longer licks, covering more skin with every endeavour.

 _He’s getting close. Fuck, I can’t stand this._ He has to bite his lower lip to stifle a moan. Watching Yuuri makes him hard, and he feels himself get more and more affected by the display that goes on down below. _God, why did I have to blindfold him? It would have been so fucking hot seeing him._

“ _Blyad’,_ Yuuri, come on…”

Yuuri stops for a couple of seconds, after having skimmed over a patch of skin high up on the inside of Victor’s thigh. He licks again, more carefully this time. It is the right spot.

“You put a lot on there, Victor.”

He feels his breathing getting ragged. The stimulation so close to his crotch by that tongue is unbearable. He realises that he can’t stand him licking him. He’ll come from that alone, he just knows it.

“Use your teeth.”

“What?”

“Your teeth, use your teeth!”

Feeling Yuuri’s teeth dig in, albeit softly, into the inside of his thigh helps in a lot of ways. The miniscule sting takes the edge away and the teeth scrapes off more honey than the tongue ever could. But Yuuri doesn’t stop. After the dollop is scraped off, he continues to tease him.

“Yuuri, stop. Leave it! I can’t have you doing that anymore, I’ll come!”

“But there’s still some left.” Yuuri’s voice is filled with cheek. Apparently, he doesn’t have to see to understand what’s going on.

Victor stops him by putting his hands on his shoulders, getting down on his knees himself. He takes off the sleep mask from Yuuri’s face and gives him a kiss. A soft one, not at all conveying the urgency he feels.

“You’re crazy,” he says against his lips.

“Untie me,” Yuuri whispers. “I want to touch you with my hands now.”

 

**~**~**

 

They share the orange that was Yuuri’s second option, talking one half each.

“What were you planning on doing with it?” Victor’s voice is slightly distorted as he chews.

“Squeeze it into your mouth, I think.”

“That’s hot.”

Yuuri snickers a little as he leans in, offering Victor a piece with his mouth.

“That too,” Victor purrs.

They remain entwined in bed for a while, doing nothing more than kissing and caressing. Feeling more contained but with an edge.

“Know what,” Victor exclaims suddenly. “I’m just going to go up. Briefly. You want anything?”

“No, thank you. Hurry, though.”

“I will, it’ll take a minute, tops.”

Yuuri nods and watches in silence as Victor gets out of bed. He listens to his steps as they grow weaker. Yuuri hears him turn on the tap, which means he’s in the kitchen. After a minute, maybe two, Victor comes back with two cups.

“Thank you, but I don’tㅡ”

“It’s not for you. Or, it is but not in the way you think. Take off your underwear.”

They look at each other, knowing very well that the day must culminate somehow.

“But…” Yuuri begins. Wondering if this means that he’ll be spent and Victor will be left unsatisfied.

“Let me take care of you, okay? Take off your underwear. You’re going to love this.”

As he does what he’s been told, he notices Victor fish something out of one of the cups with his fingers, putting it into his mouth.

“Ready,” he asks with one cheek protruding slightly.

“I… I think so.”

“Just lean back, love. Don’t worry.”

Yuuri feels tense, not knowing what is about to happen. When he feels Victor’s lips on his chest, he doesn’t get relaxed, he combusts. Feeling the coolness makes him understand that he’s got ice in his mouth. The morning’s events starts to play before his inner eye, when he got a rush by the kiss that changed temperature, and he feels that sensation again. Without anything actually happening.

He hears Victor laugh as he continues to kiss his chest, stopping for just a brief moment. “I saw what it did to you this morning. This will be better.”

He doesn’t need to hold him to that promise, he knows it will. Every kiss that ends up on him with those cool lips does nothing but convincing him.

All of a sudden, the kissing stops. Victor comes up to him, smiling. “Hold this for me,” he says as he meets his mouth, leaving the remains of the ice cube between Yuuri’s lips. “I love what you’ve done for me today. Now it’s my turn to return the favor.”

 

**~**~**

 

Yuuri can feel the anticipation build inside of him. His mind is many steps ahead of the rest of his being, making him see and feel things that haven’t happened. Things that he’s not sure he ever will.

He’s there, naked in front of Victor. Under normal circumstances, he would be nervous, self-conscious, but he can’t access such emotions at all. Not when the day has been one long, seemingly never ending road leading up to this moment. He wants it though, everything within him screams for the release he hopes that Victor can deliver.

He watches him. How he reaches over to pick up both of the cups on his side of the bed, puts them closer to where he sits. Victor’s leg is, accidentally or unintentionally, brushing up against his hip, making his body react within seconds. It hurts, Yuuri realises. It has become a torture, waiting. Hoping he’ll resume. Do something. Anything.

“Okay?”

Victor’s voice makes him grip the sheets. He needs to hold on to something in order to stay composed. He nods, feeling silly that he can’t think of anything else to hold on to. He would have chosen Victor, but he’s too far away. Also, he’s needed down there, being more than within an arm’s length away.

“Already, love?” He nods in the direction of Yuuri’s hand. “Might as well be prepared, right?”

His comment doesn’t do anything to ease the churning chaos that is going on. Rather the opposite, really. Victor’s voice is full of promise, teasing him. Making his mind do a second take with images, feelings and wishes. _Just begin, please just_ ㅡ

Yuuri’s taken by surprise when Victor scoots down and takes him in his mouth. His initial reaction is letting a shuddering gasp escape his lips. The feeling is insane. How it’s slick and cool around him. He loses himself as Victor claims more of him. He tilts his head backwards as he tries to breathe, closing his eyes as his fingers dig deep into the sheets.

Victor wasn’t lying. It is better. Better than he could ever imagine it to be.

He can’t open his eyes. He knows that seeing him, seeing what he’s doing to him, will end him immediately. His mind is doing an excellent job of painting that picture for him though, how he disappears into Victor’s mouth. Into that cool blessing of a mouth.

Yuuri understands that Victor is playing with him. Exactly in the same way he’s been playing with him. He feels Victor’s slow, deliberate licks all over him. How the licks get upgraded to sought-after added pressure with lips and tongue.

All of a sudden, Victor stops. Yuuri’s response is automatic, as soon as he notices the coolness around him disappearing. “Ngh… Victor, please. Don’t stop just…”

“I know, love It’s frustrating. It’ll be better soon.” Victor’s voice is slightly distorted. Yuuri makes the connection that he’s taken another ice cube in his mouth. The mere thought of going through that disabling, wondrous sensation again makes him moan a little.

He feels Victor’s hands on the insides of his thighs. He wants him to stop teasing him, and he spreads his legs some more just to prove his need. Instead of being rewarded with what he’s yearning for, he feels Victor’s tongue trace patterns on the insides of his thighs.

“Vi... Vitya, please…”

He feels jubilant inside when he feels Victor move. A hope flickers inside him, maybe this is the moment for it to… begin? End? He’s not sure, but he wants him. Wants him to resume. When he understands that Victor’s not making himself comfortable between his legs, he feels disappointed. It’s only for a fraction of a second. When he feels his icy tongue play over his nipples, he opens his eyes. As he sees their meeting, he lets out a loud, shuddering gasp.

He doesn’t want to come, not like this. His hands finds Victor’s hair, he’s somehow hoping that it will pull him away from the edge. But as the licking and sucking kisses continue, and a hand grabs hold of him, stroking rhythmically for even more stimulation, he can’t do much than to breathe. Moan with every exhale through parted lips.

Finally, he gets what he’s been longing for. As soon as he feels enveloped again, he feels it. The last push before the delicious fall. It only lasts for a short moment. Again, Victor lets him go, starts to stroke him with his hand. He feels confused, played with. Slightly frustrated too. He wants to say something, but his throat is parched, shriveled up from using his mouth to breathe with.

And then, it happens. His entire length gets inside Victor’s mouth. It’s not cool not, it’s warm. Almost hot. He loses the dominion over himself, the cry explodes out of him. Continues to linger in the room, bouncing off the walls in a seemingly endless repeat.

Victor is relentless. His mouth is moving faster now, being more deliberate than before. And he’s warm. _So incredibly warm._ Yuuri barely manages to finish the thought before he falls, feeling his release ripple underneath his skin.

“Vitya, Vitya, Vit~ _YA_! Ah! Ngh, ahㅡ”

And then, it becomes quiet. Still. Just like the morning started.

 

**~* the end*~**


End file.
